Gold Coin Tarnished
AEGISVIEW - News Heralds reports that tensions between House Kahar and House Zahir were strained once more today after members of the Imperial Watch - currently maintaining the Imperial Law in cities before full security is handed over to the Noble Houses after the formation of Town Guard - responded to cries of help from patrons of the Gold Coin Tavern in what is currently known as Aegisview who claimed that weapons had been drawn and a fight was in progress. Though many of the instigators of the disturbance had fled the scene before the Imperial Watch could make any arrests, Watch officers were able to ascertain the cause of the disturbance from a number of witnesses who were detained at the scene, but later released. A Bard from Hawk's Aerie stated the trouble began after a number of Deepers from Darkwater Keep - a Zahir organization and fortification - decided to "take over" the Tavern for the purposes of staging their own "drinking contest." Things soon got out of hand, the Bard claims, when a Deeper and a Noble from House Lomasa got into an argument over the affections of a young lady, whom the Bard sonnets had "hair of raven and eyes of autumn hazel". Evidently caught in the middle of unwanted affection, the combination of alcoholism and emotion ran through course and prompted the Zahirian Deepers, the Lomasa Noble, and the young womans escorts to escalate the argument into a full brawl, putting lives at risk and doing substantial damage to property. A serving girl claimed that the "Kaharfish", Adaer Kahar, was also present at the scene. However, the Imperial Watch was unable to determine if he was aiding the Darkwater Deepers, or protecting an establishment that was once part of his family's holdings. However, some who fled the tavern did claim that they saw the Noble escorting the young woman out as people left the scene. Regardless, damage has been done: Having recently been returned to the Imperial House Kahar, the established fact that much was caused within the presence - and through the involvement - of a large number of rowdy Darkwater Deepers will cause many within the Imperial House to question the sincerity of the recently patched relations between Kahar and Zahir, with many more wondering how His Grace the Emperor will react to such a blatant breech of his trust. Meanwhile, the Gold Coin Tavern will be closed for a week for repairs. Honoring the recently improvements in House relations between the Prince and the Emperor, House Kahar Nobles tasked with the local administration of Aegisview have generously decided not to seek reparations from House Zahir over the incident, and will fund it themselves. The Imperial Tribunal, meanwhile, warns that while it may be legal to carry a weapon for defense, the Watch will not tolerate conflicts within city limits while they are tasked with maintaining order in this transitional period. The Darkwater Deepers who were arrested after the Imperial Watch raided the Tavern and put an end to the brawl have since been released under caution.